Near-Eye-Display (“NED”) devices are computing devices that can superimpose computer-generated images (“CG images”) over a user's view of a real-world environment. For example, a NED device might generate composite views to enable a user to visually perceive a CG image superimposed over a visually perceived physical object that exists within the real-world environment.
Some NED devices are large and bulky due to the presence of many complex electrical components, mechanical components, and optical components, such as lenses. As a result, some users are hesitant to place an NED device on their head, or to wear such a device for an extended period of time. In order to encourage users to utilize the functionality provided by NED devices it is, therefore, desirable to minimize the weight and size of NED devices to provide maximize user comfort.
It is with respect to these and potentially other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.